


You do not play with a man unless he is tied to a bed

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bondage, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day9Immediately, the leather cuffs were closed and Balthazar breathed a few times more violently, and then closed his eyes.But it was not long before he heard the other man rumble in the drawer and he turned his head curiouslyto see as much as possible.With a faint grunt he expressed his displeasure, when he was sent a few moments later with a blindfold in the darkness.





	You do not play with a man unless he is tied to a bed

The definition of: 'irritate': challenge, provoke, annoy, excite, arouse, animate, entice, charm, create a pleasant and attractive effect, ...

Yes, Lucifer mastered that perfectly.

The workday was exhausting, and they were all the happier when they stood in Eva's and Gabriel's playroom, looking at the huge variety they could spend the next few hours with.

Partly with a grin, partly with an unbelieving shake of his head, Lucifer thought back to the time when Gabriel had bought the small, sweet house. All the guys learned back then when they were about to paint the room, was that it was going to be a surprise to his wife, who had no idea about it all, 10000mi away. Immediately thereafter, the room was locked and until a few weeks ago no one had any idea what had become of it.

Then he pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the other man. He would never have thought it possible for Balthazar to cloud his senses. Of course, he has always been one of his best friends and the two had experienced a lot together. Not only working together on Supernatural had brought them together, but their private lives were also shared, something that had become even clearer in the past year.

With the witty and charming nature of this Frenchman, he could always wrap Lucifer around his finger.

But that was his game today because Lucifer realized very quickly that the dark blonde also liked being wrapped around the finger. Especially when it came to topics that became more intimate.

 

With greedy eyes, they looked at each other as they undressed and when that was done, he pushed Balthazar on the bed and earned a slight hissing due to the cold latex cover.

It was not long before he got some ropes and tried to tie him up. Attachment options did not fail as he looked around and a new smile flew over his face.

_'Gabriel, my friend, you thought of everything'_

Balthazar watched in amusement while the other man tried to lay the ropes around his hands and ankles so that he could fix him to the bed with his arms and legs spread out.

He did a pretty good job of doing it the first time. However, he first pulled the shackles much too tight and then too loose around the limbs. When Lucifer thought he was done, the other one turned and twisted a bit and in no time he was free again.

At first, it frustrated him a bit, but above all, it also sparked Lucifer's ambition. On the next try, he just grabbed a very long rope and wrapped it around Balthazar's thigh and lower leg repeatedly, until his legs looked a bit like a mummy.

Yes, and then promptly got his punishment for making fun of the first test.

 

Satisfied, Lucifer knelt down, looking at the naked body tied up like a package, unable to move.

This sight aroused him quite nicely, but he wanted to get some more in the mood. So he got up, put his legs to the right and left of his friend's body, wiggled a bit to keep his balance, and caressed himself as he moaned softly.

On Balthazar, it was immediately effective. His cock, which had previously dwelt more or less listlessly on his thighs, began to straighten up gradually. For a while, Lucifer knelt over him once, teased him a bit, but the more the other tried to get some friction, the farther away he went.

The time for more intensive contacts had not come yet.

 

And so he freed him again because there was so much to discover. With a nod, Lucifer pointed to the St. Andrew's Cross. Not wanting the other to see what he was doing, he told him to turn around.

Immediately, the leather cuffs were closed and Balthazar breathed a few times more violently, and then closed his eyes. But it was not long before he heard the other man rumble in the drawer and he turned his head curiously to see as much as possible.  
With a faint grunt he expressed his displeasure, when he was sent a few moments later with a blindfold in the darkness.

"Great God! Will you give me a tattoo? "He suddenly yelled.

For the rehearsal, Lucifer had the nerve wheel run down his arm and had to admit it was already prickling a bit, but his friend exaggerated.

Since he did not feel it was so bad, he continued on the body of the other. Over the shoulders, along with the spine, between his two rosy cheeks, down over thighs and calves. And then up again, over his shoulders and arms, to his fingers. The next instrument he wanted to try was some sort of metal spider for a scalp massage and as soon as he put it on, he could almost feel the shudder that he was provoking in the other man.

He liked this game, but since he did not want to spare his front, Lucifer briefly undid his shackles, let him turn around and fastened everything again.

 

Such a head-spider could well be misused, and when Balthasar felt that light touch on his knee, it almost bowed.

Everywhere Lucifer brushed against the highly sensitive body, turned it into a fire, made his friend moan, gasp and beg. Now he took both instruments at the same time, put him in pleasure and pain.

This intoxication of emotions was incredible and Balthazar struggled to keep his tremendously fast heartbeat under control. Since he just could not shut up, a moment later he felt a ball gag in his mouth, which was closed behind his head.

"Much better," he heard the other say and all he could answer was an incomprehensible hum.

The next things he could feel were hands, lips and a tongue that spoiled his most intimate regions and he tore desperately at the shackles.

He was so close, so desperate for the hoped-for satisfaction. The sweat was on his forehead and he could not say or see anything. It was not possible for him to move magnificently, but even this time Lucifer did not hear this mute plea for salvation.

After the blindfold was finally removed after felt hours of this sweet torture and he was untied, he had to blink a few times, only to look into the grinning face of his friend, who held the gag, soaked with saliva, in his hand, which until recently, was still in his mouth. Breathing heavily, he stopped and waited to see what Lucifer had planned next.

 

"What am I going to do with you?"

With the riding crop in his hand, he walked around Balthazar and clapped his thigh a few times, just to make him a little more attentive.

"Maybe I should make you scream?" He grinned, slapping his buttocks harder. It was tugging, but Balthazar did not scream. Too much he enjoyed the situation.

"We have a hard one here, eh?"

He again circled his friend and an amused snort escaped him as he looked down at him.

"Literally."

Gently he hit his testicles. Did not hurt, but it came unexpectedly and the dark blonde twitched.

"Go over there!"

Well, that had not been agreed upon, but without further ado, Baltazar leaned over the punishment bench, where he was released from his handcuffed hands, but only to tie them to the device, as well as his ankles.

Then he closed his eyes, pressed his upper body a little more into the soft leather and waited expectantly.

Lucifer licked his lips, stroked from the spine down over the inviting cheeks, pulled them slightly apart and blew his breath on the twitching hole, let his friend moan again.

_'Fuck me!'_

These were the only thoughts that went through Balthazar's mind, and as if the other had heard this mental request, he did so.

_'Fuck!'_

Without hesitation, the big man pushed himself, and oh God, he was big, into the hot, narrow tunnel and stopped. A brief hissing sound was heard, but Balthazar had to admit that he liked it. Just like his friend, he wanted it harder. Dirty.

He felt his hands clench into fists as he was pressed slowly and steadily against the punishment bench.

A new hum escaped him as he felt strong fingers digging into the soft flesh, followed by a cry as he felt the first slap of a palm

That came unexpectedly. With every powerful thrust he felt on his prostate, Lucifer slammed again. Five, eight, ten ... Balthazar counted in his thoughts.

It was impossible for him to come because he did not know what to focus on. The stinging pain that elicited a choppy moan every time, or the pleasant and hot flashes that shot through his body. This mixture of pleasure and pain made him dizzy, making him gasp.

His body was on fire, but even if he pulled on the leather cuffs with such impatience and fierceness, the other one did not think to liberate him from this predicament.

"Please," he whimpered, begging. Again and again. But in return, he only earned a laugh.

"You think you deserve a reward?"

Again, his hand slapped the damaged skin, making him wince again.

"Yes!" Baltazar replied in a reasonably firm voice.

When these hands, which had given him a few moments earlier pain, finally lay on his hips, he could relax a little again and groaning he was pushed further and further towards the climax.

But this sadist knew no mercy. Because whenever Balthazar almost heard the angels sing, Lucifer put a hand on his burning ass, just to keep him from succumbing to his feelings.

_'You will suffer so much!'_

But at some point, he overlooked it and with a satisfied grunt, Balthazar felt this tingling sensation that made its way through the genitals and unloaded his cock.

When everything around him contracted and he was milked, the other man could not stand it any longer, pulled out and spread the warm liquid on his friend's sweaty back.

 

"Shall I massage your pretty ass a bit?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Balthazar mumbled and wiggled his buttocks provocatively. Talking was a bit difficult for him, although he was not tired, but in a strange way lethargic and unresisting.

Then he heard a bottle being opened, Lucifer rubbing his hands and sighing contentedly, thinking of a soothing massage with a little oil.

As these hands touched his sore ass, he felt an unpleasant tingling sensation, as if from thousands of needles. At first, he felt the cold, which slowly turned into a burning sensation of heat.

Uneasy and moaning, he writhed back and forth, causing another thunderous slap on his battered cheek.

"Rubbing alcohol with menthol. Cools and cares for the skin. In addition to the refreshing aspect, there is also a circulation-promoting effect. Use before, during, or after physical exercise, "he read the text as he squatted beside him, smiling.

_'Just wait. Next time, your ass belongs to me'_

 

next work ...

day 10 

**Waxplay**

John/Chuck

 

 

 

 


End file.
